


Chansoo SNS AU

by summerbreezeyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sns au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbreezeyy/pseuds/summerbreezeyy
Summary: Heyy, this is a part of mySNS AUfrom twitter :):)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at making titles :):):)

When the three guys arrived at the restaurant, they were led by the waitress to an empty table. But on the way, they heard a loud voice calling out for one of them.

“Lay hyung!!” 

And the owner of the face is no other than Byun Baekhyun. Beside Yixing, Jongin stilled, completely starstruck by the famous idol in front of them. So did Chanyeol. But for different reasons.

“Hey, Baek!” Yixing smiled at the smaller man while shaking the hands of three other people around him. “You guys are having dinner?”

“We just finished, Baek was just paying for us,” Junmyeon took over when Baekhyun didn’t reply, opting to stare at Yixing’s face instead. He might look tired, with his messy hair and black bags under his eyes, but in Baekhyun’s eyes Yixing looked absolutely gorgeous now.

“Oh by the way these are my friends, Jongin and Chanyeol,” he turned to the two guys beside him. “Guys, this is Baekhyun, the idol I’m writing for and his manager Junmyeon, and then we have Minseok and Jongdae.”

While everyone was exchanging pleasantries, suddenly something just clicked in Baekhyun’s mind. He blamed his Yixing filled brain for not noticing earlier. “You’re Chanyeol,” he breathed to the tallest among them.

Chanyeol, who kept quiet the whole time, who was terrified that someone he knew was missing from the other group could just be in the toilet and was coming back, blinked and let out a, “Yeah.”

“Wow Kyungsoo was a lucky bitch,” Baekhyun mumbled low enough for no one to hear it.

And Yixing finally caught up, thankfully his brain could still work despite the amount of hours it has been running nonstop today. “So Kyungsoo and Sehun didn’t join you guys?” he asked the boy who finally looked at someone else other than him. 

“Oh, Kyungsoo took Sehun home. Sehun was not feeling well earlier,” Baekhyun replied, still eyeing his bestie’s ex, before finally deciding to stare at his crush again.

Chanyeol didn’t know why, but hearing that hurt. After all these years, purposely trying to avoid any topics about the actor and actively staying away from his ex’s projects, knowing that he was taking care of someone else still hurt greatly. He knew he still loved Kyungsoo, that’s the reason he never wanted to look him up, to protect his own heart. 

Baekhyun and Yixing’s eyes met and the latter smiled warmly at him, “Well, I don’t wanna hold you guys. Unless you wanna join us for a second round?”

“We’re really sorry. But Baekhyun here has a schedule early tomorrow. But maybe next time?” Junmyeon cut in before Baekhyun could agree to anything, which resulted in the latter visibly pouting.

After a brief goodbye from the two groups, both Jongin and Chanyeol let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“WOW Baekhyun is gorgeous,” Jongin said once they were seated. 

Yixing chuckled at the youngest, only to divert his attention to the tallest one who was staring blankly at the floor. “Yeol?”

Chanyeol mumbled something when he looked at Yixing’s eyes, so quietly Yixing heard nothing. “What’s that?”

“I almost met him.”

Chanyeol’s heart ached. That’s for sure. Did he want to meet Kyungsoo? Yes, and also no. He sooo badly wanted to see the face he adored so much, but he knew he wasn’t ready. Even though he just spent hours talking to him last night, meeting him was just something he knew he couldn’t handle at the moment. Even just meeting his friend made him wanna rip his hair out of frustration. He knew, he still very much whipped for Do Kyungsoo, and that he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol was fidgety, and he hated it. He hated how uneasy his body and mind were. But he couldn’t help it, really. In less than 30 minutes, his ex-boyfriend, the love of his life, was supposed to come. 

Jongin tried his hardest to calm his hyung down. He would joke with him, make him laugh, tickle him, but whenever the laughs died down, Chanyeol was back to his restless self. 

Yixing only laughed at his younger friend’s behavior. Last night when Chanyeol freaked out on their group chat about “KYUNGSOO IS COMING TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY”, Yixing was confused, he remembered exactly when Chanyeol a few months back said he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday anymore, he was getting older and he didn’t like it he said. So Jongin and Yixing decided they would just surprise him with a cake, food, and alcohol. But that plan went to bust, yet both of them felt happier with the new plan. But honestly speaking, it was nowhere near a party. There would only be 6 other people and they were in Chanyeol’s house. But with the amount of alcohol Chanyeol bought, this definitely could be a party.

Chanyeol didn’t know why he bought that amount of alcohol, the amount that is more appropriate for a full house party. Maybe he was holding on to the unfinished competition between him and Kyungsoo, hoping to redo it, and maybe have the little guy to himself for some time tonight. Or maybe he expected the worst out of tonight and would use the alcohol to forget everything. But truthfully, he didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t even know why he felt the need to borrow Jongin’s sweater, or why he wanted Yixing to do his hair today. His brain hasn’t been working properly since he saw the heart Kyungsoo sent last night, that’s what he knew for sure.

He also knew why he asked his two friends to come 2 hours earlier than the time he told Kyungsoo. Because he needed their help to ease his nerves. And he was truly grateful for his understanding friends. Yet 15 minutes before the other 6 should arrive, he still couldn’t find his peace. So he forced his brain to think about something else instead. Like the fact that Baekhyun liked Yixing.

“Hyung,” he started with a shaky voice. He cleared his throat before continuing, “What do you think of Baekhyun?”

Yixing raised his eyebrow, shocked by the unexpected question, “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol nodded. “He’s very talented, why?” his answer didn’t satisfy Chanyeol.

Jongin was also intrigued by the exchange happening, he clearly saw how longing the smaller’s gaze was at his friend the other night.

“I mean, would you like to date him?”

Yixing chuckled, still clueless. So Yixing, Chanyeol thought. “I work for him, Yeol. I don’t think it’s ethical to date him.”

Jongin was almost frustrated, he jumped into the conversation, “Okay imagine you weren’t working for him. Would you?”

Yixing was quiet, deeply in thought. Chanyeol paid attention to his thinking friend, his mind also imagined how a relationship between Yixing and Baekhyun would be. He almost could forget about the reason he’s been nervous the whole day. Almost. Until the doorbell rang, indicating someone, or in this case, Kyungsoo, was in the front door.

And Chanyeol’s heart jumped, his body too. 

“Fuck it’s too early,” he mumbled.

“Only 10 minutes earlier, hyung. And they’re punctual! I like that,” his younger friend grinned.

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Hey, calm down,” Yixing put two hands on his shoulders, “Breath.”

But Chanyeol couldn’t. So instead he looked Yixing in the eyes, said, “Hyung, open the door please,” and bolted to the bathroom. 

.

“Dude, you wouldn’t have any more nails by the end of the day if you kept doing that,” Baekhyun said exasperatedly for the millionth times today while pulling Kyungsoo’s fingers away from his lips from the back seat.

Sehun has been watching Kyungsoo since their lunch today. He has been more quiet (if that’s possible) and more jittery. And Sehun couldn’t lie, his heart broke. He knew since the first time he realized he was in love with Kyungsoo, he would never have a chance. He knew Kyungsoo only looked and treated him like a brother. And it was enough for him. Until he had to see his usual quiet and collected friend turned to a bundle of nervous mess because of an ex he had unresolved feelings for. That’s when he knew, he had to let go. Like what he said to Kyungsoo the other day, maybe it was fate’s way of telling him it’s time, it’s enough, and he had to move on.

“Hyung, it would be fine,” he said instead, grasping Kyungsoo’s smaller hand and gave it a little squeeze. His heart broke knowing he could always hold this hand, but never own it.

They were now in front of Chanyeol’s apartment building. They’ve been there since 5 minutes ago, only waiting for their managers to arrive. When they finally did, Kyungsoo’s mind was blank as he followed his friends’ steps to the apartment unit he told them about. 

“612 right?” Jongdae asked a little loudly.

Kyungsoo could only nod, couldn’t find his own voice. Minseok eyed him, curious why he was acting different, but chose not to ask. Even in the elevator where everyone kept talking, Kyungsoo was quiet, not unusual, but he would usually mock Baekhyun and Jongdae, yet today he didn’t.

When the front door opened, Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide open, expecting the tall guy he hasn’t seen in 5 years, but only to find another tall guy with tanner skin. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

.

Chanyeol could hear voices outside. Jongdae and Baekhyun were being particularly loud and Jongin’s high-pitched laugh was clearly heard, but his heartbeat was louder, ringing in his ears.

He had to go out there sooner or later. If he could choose he wouldn’t though. But he was the birthday boy, and there was someone out there waiting for him.

You can do this, he mouthed to himself several times, but his brain still had a hard time believing that. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, raised a fist, as if saying fighting! 

His heart was still beating hard when his hand was on the knob, opening up the door to his bedroom. But he felt his heart stopped. And time stopped too. Suddenly everything turned quiet and static when his eyes laid on an unforgotten, yet almost unfamiliar figure in his bedroom. He was not facing Chanyeol, currently bending down to inspect the photo frames Chanyeol put on his bedside table. His eyes roamed around the wider and more muscly shoulders under the black shirt, and the bulkier arms sent shivers down his spine. He wondered how stronger he became. Even with his smaller arms Kyungsoo was strong enough to manhandle Chanyeol to a position he wanted when they had sex, strong enough to make Chanyeol felt small and weak despite their size differences. Chanyeol felt tingles in his lower region when his eyes landed at the fuller ass.

He slapped himself to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts, but that only got the other’s attention. And Chanyeol felt like he couldn’t breath when the figure turned around. Kyungsoo got more perfect if it was possible.

“Hey.” There it is, a voice Chanyeol always adored. So deep and rich and beautiful.

“Kyungsoo,” he breathed.

Chanyeol swore he died and went to heaven when he saw the other boy’s lips formed a small smile. “You finally got a dog, huh?” he said referring to a picture of Toben.

“Uhh.. Yeah,” Chanyeol replied, still utterly dumbfounded.

“Your allergy got better?”

“Kinda. My mom takes care of him though, so that helps,” he scratched his unitchy ear.

“Hmm. Funnily enough, I also got two dogs with the same breed. One is even in the same color as yours,” Kyungsoo said while taking out his phone.

Not funny really, more like creepy. Chanyeol got Toben because they talked about their favorite dog breeds and Kyungsoo said his is toy poodle, and he also noticed Kyungsoo had been saving black toy poodle pictures in his phone years ago.

Kyungsoo approached him and Chanyeol stayed motionless. Chanyeol noted that Kyungsoo didn’t get taller, and he still smelled the same when they got close. Earthy and calming. Kyungsoo showed his dogs’ pictures, Meokmul and Huchu he said, one in black, like Toben, and one in gray. But Chanyeol couldn’t focus when he could see Kyungsoo’s neck moles he loved so much when he looked down.

“They’re cute.” was the only thing Chanyeol could say. How could he act normal when he felt an enormous urge to kiss the other when he saw the heart shaped smile?

On the other hand, Kyungsoo cursed himself internally. Why did he have to come closer? He also cursed himself for noticing Chanyeol’s different perfume, and he decided he liked this one better. He really couldn’t control himself when he asked Chanyeol’s friends where he is, or when he asked their permission to meet Chanyeol alone first. His nerves made him couldn’t control his actions, heartbeat, or words.

“Can I hug you?” Kyungsoo blurted out, half regretting it when he heard himself.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I- I mean, it’s been five years. And we’re friends right?” the shorter stuttered.

Kyungsoo could feel his ears getting red from embarrassment, and he hated how he forgot his acting skills at the moment. But after 5 seconds of Chanyeol staring at him, the latter hesitantly opened his arms, and Kyungsoo took the chance to hug him.

“I really do miss you. I hope we can be friends,” Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol’s chest, inhaling and memorizing the new scent.

Chanyeol, who wished Kyungsoo couldn’t feel his pounding heart, squeezed his ex a little bit tighter, “I miss you too,” he replied, heavily meaning every word.

“Happy birthday, Yeollie.”

.

When they came out, their friends were already huddled together in the living room, with each their plates on their hands. They had to eat there since Chanyeol’s dining table couldn’t really contain 9 people. Some sets of eyes stared at them curiously when they got out of the bedroom, following their movements to the kitchen when they were getting their own food, having small talks while doing it. When they finally sat down next to each other, beside Baekhyun, the other conversations died down.

“Happy birthday, man! I’m Jongdae in case you forgot.”

And the others also wished him a happy birthday.

“By the way, how did you know each other?” Minseok asked, the only one out of the four best friends who were curious about the two. Being Kyungsoo’s manager for 4 years, seeing him nervous was not a rare sight. He saw the boy on his first awards shows, winning his first award, or when he met his role models, so Kyungsoo’s nervous self was something he knew well. But Kyungsoo being nervous about meeting someone unnamed, and Kyungsoo looking at someone with that kind of gaze? Minseok was sure something was up, and if he wanted to protect Kyungsoo, he had to know.

“Oh..,” Chanyeol hesitated.

“We dated,” Kyungsoo took over. All kinds of questions came from the three managers. “5 years ago, since highschool, and no I’m not telling you why, Jongdae,” he continued.

“You knew about this, don’t you?” Jongdae eyed the other 4 who were too calm for the new revelations.

“And that’s on being the favorite, ugly,” Baekhyun bragged.

“You’re uglier than me, you realized that right?”

“I literally was voted the fifth most handsome face in Asia last year?”

“Sad to break it to you, the voting was rigged, honey. SM bribed them.”

And Kyungsoo had to scoot closer to Chanyeol in order to protect his ears as the insult exchange kept going and Chanyeol’s heartbeat sped up once again. 

“Sorry about them.”

“It’s fine. They’re funny,” Chanyeol replied, finally taking the first bite. “Wow,” he turned to Kyungsoo, “You got so much better. This is so good.”

Kyungsoo looked down when he felt his cheeks blushing, “Thanks. Glad you like it.”

Sehun watched everything in silence. He couldn’t even bring himself to laugh when Jongdae smeared kimchi juice on Baekhyun’s face. He tried looking at other things, but when he had spent 3 years staring at Kyungsoo, it was very hard to stop. He felt tears forming when he saw Kyungsoo and Chanyeol insisted to wash the dishes yet ended up doing them together while kept talking to each other and even laughed sometimes.

“Hey, you want some ice cream?” Junmyeon offered.

“No thanks, I’m good,” he lied.

Junmyeon handed him an ice cream anyway, “You need this more than me. Well to be fair I think you need some alcohol but you’re driving home so no can do. Or do you want me to drive you all?”

Sehun shook his head, opening up the packaging, “Thanks, hyung.”

Junmyeon sat next to him, patting his back, “Anytime, Sehunnie.”

Then Yixing called everyone and put down Chanyeol’s alcohol, “Time to get drunk, new friends.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol didn't know what to feel.

One second he was nervous, then he was happy, next he got worried, but also excited.

Sure, the last two weeks have been confusing for him. First, Jongin started dating an idol that lived near his parents' house, Jennie. He was happy for Jongin, but also pity him at the same time since Jennie became extremely busy as they got back to Seoul. And dating famous people is never an easy thing to do. So Chanyeol did his best friend duty to lend an ear everytime Jongin wanted to vent.

Second, his other best friend has been distant from a guy he knew for sure Yixing had feelings for. Yixing had never been a person to share a lot, but most of the time he's obvious about what he feels. Chanyeol could feel that Yixing was avoiding Baekhyun, he's been present in more than enough times where the latter would ask Yixing to hang out only for his friend to decline the offer. He also had witnessed Yixing ignoring Baekhyun's messages when he was on his phone. He didn't know what the other was thinking, but he for sure would ask about it.

And then, last but not least, Kyungsoo, the man of the day, the source of his confusion. After the talk at the park, that didn’t really answer his questions of why he was avoided, Kyungsoo still didn’t text or call him. Except for one message he got last night. Kyungsoo invited him to his birthday dinner. 

So here he was. In front of the restaurant Kyungsoo told him about, with Jongin and Yixing. Why he was invited, he didn’t know. As clueless as he was, he couldn’t help but to feel giddy all over.

“Oh did you guys just arrive? Let’s get in,” Baekhyun appeared next to Jongin, surprising the younger with his loud voice.

So they went in together. Baekhyun was excitedly talking to Yixing, as Chanyeol’s friend kept giving short and unenthusiastic answers, he noticed.

Inside the private room reserved for Kyungsoo’s birthday, there were other people already. Some well known faces in the entertainment industry that Chanyeol wasn’t confident in naming, and four people he knew, Minseok, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Sehun. The newcomers sat on the empty seats across the three, with Baekhyun sending signals to Chanyeol and Jongin that the seat next to Yixing was his.

Not long after they sat down and exchanged greetings to people they know, Kyungsoo arrived. With Jihyun.

.

“Care to tell me why you’re nervous?” Jihyun asked as Kyungsoo parked his car.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been more quiet than usual, if that’s even possible,” she chuckled.

Kyungsoo wanted to brush off the topics, but to do that he had to leave the car. Yet in front of the entrance was standing the person causing him anxiety, Park Chanyeol. It was his fault and stupidity, and his stubbornness, yes, he admitted. But in his defense, he was trying to be cautious, to be careful with Chanyeol’s heart, and also his own.

Though he didn’t want to answer Jihyun, his gaze betrayed him. “So boy problem, huh? Would’ve never guessed,” she teased.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Although the whole fake dating thing was unpleasant for him, he was grateful it was Jihyun out of everyone. His fans loved her, and she was actually nice. He got along with her, she keeps secrets well. They were like friends who hung out and got their pictures taken ‘secretly’ once in a while.

“You know what I mean,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “C’mon, I wanna know which boy successfully melted that cold heart of yours.”

As Jihyun tried to get out of the car to get closer to the small crowd, 'cause Kyungsoo was not answering, his hand reached to stop her. “One of them is my ex.”

Jihyun grimaced, “An ex? Really? I thought you knew better than that.”

“We were both in the wrong, but it was nothing we couldn’t fix, to be honest.”

“So what? Now you want to get back together since you’ve changed?” Jihyun spat. She apologized once she heard herself, “Sorry, never had a good ex,” she reasoned.

“No. Been avoiding him because I don’t think I have.”

“Oh?”

“I think I’m still the same selfish person I was 5 years ago.”

Jihyun stayed silent. It was unusual for the guy next to him to spill what he felt, and she was happy he could open up to her.

“I avoided confrontations by not talking about it, brushing off the topics, hoping everything would just go away,” he kept staring at the tall guy who was now going inside with the addition of Baekhyun, “And it almost destroyed my friendship with Sehun.”

“Sehun?”

“I... He liked me, romantically. I’ve always known, but never talked it out. I figured, and hoped, he would get over his feelings and just like someone else. But that didn’t happen and I hurt him even more,” he dropped his head to the steering wheel, feeling dejected.

Jihyun patted his back, “You’re an almost perfect man. Your only downside is how negative and harsh you are on yourself.”

He turned his head to look at the female next to him.

“Not everything is your fault. Admitting your wrongdoings is the first step of change. And you deserve to be happy.”

Kyungsoo thanked her. Jihyun gave him a reassuring smile as they got out of his car.

“You are pretty outspoken when it comes to Baekhyun?” Jihyun stated confusedly as they walked hand by hand, still keeping up the act of a couple.

“Huh?”

“You seem to be very open about your opinions about him. With your insults and stuff.”

He snorted, “Insults are love words in Baek and I’s friendship’s dictionary.”

“And remind me again, why should we keep this act during the dinner? Your ex’s friends look hot, and I’m single ready to mingle.”

“Our drama’s investor is a good friend of my boss and was invited. He genuinely thinks we’re dating and took a lot of pride his drama birthed a ‘power couple’ as he likes to say it.”

Jihyun rolled her eyes, sharing the same discontentment of the whole fake dating thing as Kyungsoo. "Was hoping you could introduce me to the slightly shorter guy your ex's friends with."

Kyungsoo chuckled, but also pitied her, “You ready?” he asked as they stood in front of the door to the private room.

“Yup. I will be extra clingy so your ex would get jealous and beat you to make the first move,” she stuck her tongue at him.

.

Easy to say the whole dinner was a torture for Chanyeol. Having to see Kyungsoo and Jihyun cozying up and telling (maybe fake) stories about them to the old man sitting near them (he later found out the man invested tons of money for the drama the ‘couple’ starred in) while he had to sit very far from him, not even having the chance to talk to him. Not only that, Yixing continued to weirdly avoid Baekhyun and demanded Chanyeol to keep talking to him to basically ignore Baekhyun. He wished his other friend could help him ease Baekhyun’s continuous pouts, but Jongin had to leave abruptly when he got a text Jennie was injured while practicing. Yixing’s ‘I’m fine’ every time Chanyeol asked what’s wrong with him didn’t help either. He really wished the dinner would end soon. Thank God the alcohol served was good and could help him endure this dinner. He drank more than he should, but in his defense, he needed it.

He also noticed Kyungsoo drinking alcohol more than anyone on the table. Kyungsoo looked drunk already, with his cheeks and the tip of his nose pink (that he wanted to kiss so much), neck and ears bright red. Jihyun did the talking for both of them. 

Chanyeol wasn’t the only one concerned, Kyungsoo’s manager was too. When Kyungsoo was drunk enough to say, “Mister, do you wanna know a secret?” to the investor, Minseok immediately launched himself to the man’s side, offering to take him to the restaurant’s bar to give him the best drink the place had. A gift from the birthday boy he said. Minseok’s shoulders visibly relaxed when the man agreed.

Kyungsoo whined, yes, whined, when Jihyun hit his back as the man left the room. That was what convinced Chanyeol that Kyungsoo was really drunk. He was also pouting as he rubbed the spot Jihyun hit, and Chanyeol felt his face burning, from both the sight of Kyungsoo’s bottom lip jutting and the alcohol. But mostly from the former.

Seeing Kyungsoo and Jihyun being touchy and coupley was shocking, so was seeing Kyungsoo being cute. But nothing could match his shock like when Kyungsoo whispered in his ear, “Let’s talk.” as Chanyeol was chugging down his wine.

.

Baekhyun finally had enough. He’s had enough of Yixing avoiding him like a plague. After charging up his bravery (with alcohol like any responsible adults), he asked (borderline begged) Yixing to follow him outside. He made a note to thank Jesus when Yixing agreed.

After a few minutes of silence, “Did I do something wrong?” Baekhyun softly said, eyes glued to the ground.

Yixing didn’t say anything.

So Baekhyun continued, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, and if I’ve been too much for you to handle. I just..” Baekhyun kept looking down, tears were threatening to come out. He gulped before saying, “I just like you very much. And truthfully, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Baekhyun finished as one tear escaped his eye, falling to the ground near his feet. He has never felt this vulnerable before, so exposed and naked in front of his crush. “If you want me to stop just say it. I swear I will stop.”

Yixing kept mum.

Baekhyun took that as a yes, that Yixing wanted him to stop, stop liking him, flirting with him, chasing him. He took one big breath, lifted up his face to see Yixing’s face. He forced a smile and hugged Yixing’s body. One that was not returned.

He let go of Yixing, and went back inside.

.

Yixing was confused. And felt guilty. Especially when he saw Baekhyun’s tearful eyes and when he heard Baekhyun’s shaky voice. 

Baekhyun seemed sincere, that he truly liked Yixing. But wasn’t he with Jongdae?

He needed answers, so before Baekhyun could leave, he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, stopping him. “Aren’t you with Jongdae?”

Baekhyun blinked, “What?”

“You, and Jongdae. Aren’t you guys like a thing?”

Instead of an answer, he could only hear Baekhyun’s laugh. And Yixing was baffled. Yet also happy that at least the other guy wasn’t crying anymore.

But Baekhyun kept laughing till he cried. He was down on the floor, clutching on his stomach. Yixing kneeled in front of him, completely clueless.

“Me and Jongdae?” Baekhyun said briefly before laughing again.

Yixing couldn’t help but to laugh lightly too, he loved the sound of Baekhyun laughing.

“You might be the only person on this earth to think Jongdae and I could be an item,” Baekhyun said, wiping away his tears. “Is what why you’ve been avoiding me? Cause you think I was playing with you when you thought I was with Jongdae?”

Yixing scratched the back of his head and explained his reason. The tweets and also how they seemed to be close.

And again, Baekhyun laughed. Not as long as last time, but still as hysterical. Yixing helped him stand, and he explained, “I’ve always been a clingy drunk. Him too. And he tweeted a pic with Minseok hyung, not me. The ‘loved ones’ that I meant were Kyungsoo and Sehun, as they started talking again.”

“So I misunderstood?”

Baekhyun fondly smiled, “Yeah, you did.”

.

After talking for another minutes, and a promise of a date, they started to walk back into the table. But as they opened the front door, they saw two familiar figures walking out, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

“We’re gonna talk for a bit,” Kyungsoo said when Baekhyun asked where they were going.

Chanyeol followed tipsy Kyungsoo to his car, taking the passenger’s seat.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, so Chanyeol started, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

More silence. And Chanyeol hated silence. To be exact, uncomfortable silence. But he didn’t know why Kyungsoo asked him to talk. He felt like they’ve talked enough (but also not enough) lately. Being friends with your ex is hard, and Chanyeol could testify. Especially for Chanyeol who still had feelings for his ex, everything felt right and wrong at the same time.

Kyungsoo suddenly shifted in his seat, facing Chanyeol. His eyes were hooded, face red. Then he took Chanyeol’s hand in his, putting it on his cheek. “Do you miss me, Yeol?”

And maybe it was the alcohol, Chanyeol bravely said, “Yes.”

Kyungsoo smiled and closed his eyes. “Me too,” he said, kissing Chanyeol’s palm.

Chanyeol felt his heart beating even faster, and without thinking he cupped Kyungsoo’s other cheek, making the other look into his eyes.

Minutes after staring into each other's eyes, Kyungsoo slowly leaned in, eyes gazing back and forth between Chanyeol’s eyes and lips. And before he knew it, Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo’s soft lips against his own. And hell, he has missed it.

He missed the way Kyungsoo’s full lips engulfed his bottom lip, missed the way Kyungsoo would lightly bite it, and god did he miss Kyungsoo’s tongue prodding his lips. He felt like exploding when Kyungsoo explored his mouth with that talented tongue of his, or when the smaller tangled his tongue with his own, resulting in a very lewd sound.

“Fuck I miss you,” Kyungsoo said when they pulled away to breathe. Kyungsoo then climbed to Chanyeol’s lap, caging Chanyeol’s thighs between his own. He also shifted the seat back, to move freely. Then he leaned down to kiss Chanyeol’s breath away.

Chanyeol didn’t get a chance to reply, but with his hands roaming around Kyungsoo’s body, he was sure his messages of missing Kyungsoo, and missing his kisses went through.

As the kiss got deeper, and hands went under shirts, moans and groans were heard, Chanyeol couldn’t think. His minds were filled only with ‘Kyungsoo’ and ‘I want you’ and occasionally ‘Fuck me here please’. And he was about to ask the smaller to do him, when Kyungsoo pulled back. 

“Don’t pout,” Kyungsoo smiled, kissing his pout away, “I’m gonna call a driver.”

When Kyungsoo was typing on his phone, putting their location and destination on the driver service app, Chanyeol’s heart jumped at the implication. A little part of him was hesitant, they were drunk, the taste of alcohol still lingered, their minds probably not in the right place. But the other part of him, and the loudest one in his head, was telling him to just enjoy whatever was going on. 

Before he could think more, Kyungsoo’s lips found his neck, drawing a moan from him. “Shit, you sound amazing,” Kyungsoo murmured.

More moans were heard as Kyungsoo kept grinding their bulges together. Chanyeol’s hands found their place on Kyungsoo’s waist, trying to pull him even closer. 

“Do you want this?” Kyungsoo asked, nibbling his ear.

And all of Chanyeol’s concerns and doubts went away. “Yes,” he immediately said, “Yes, please.”

“Fuck, I love it when you beg,” Kyungsoo groaned.

They kissed like starved men. And they were. Starving of each other. Years of starving. 

They moved to the back seat after someone knocked on the window. If only the driver came 1 minute later, they would’ve been found in a much less decent condition. Even with their full clothes, the driver still blushed sensing the sexual tension between the two men sitting in the back.

The way to Kyungsoo’s place took no more than 10 minutes. They kept touching each other, not even remembering Kyungsoo’s status as one of the top actors in South Korea. But they paid no mind. Thank God the driver was old enough to not recognize Kyungsoo. 

They didn’t kiss more in the car, but as Kyungsoo's apartment door closed behind them, Kyungsoo immediately pushed Chanyeol to the nearest wall. Kyungsoo might be almost a head shorter, his biceps might not be as big as Chanyeol’s, but he’s still strong. Maybe not as strong as Chanyeol. Chanyeol could probably win if they fought now, he has been working out more compared to when they were still together. But something about Kyungsoo always made him want to submit, to let the other take control, control him, dominate him. 

But Kyungsoo didn’t do anything. He stood there, crowding Chanyeol in with his body, staring with dark eyes that sent an aroused shudder to Chanyeol’s spine. “You sure you want this?” 

Call Chanyeol a slut or whatever, but hearing that made his dick twitch. But consent is sexy, Kyungsoo too. So Kyungsoo asking for consent, for the second time tonight, was very, very sexy. 

Chanyeol's hand found Kyungsoo’s nape, bringing him closer and kissed his lips, “Take me to your bed.”

Not long after that, Chanyeol was shirtless under Kyungsoo’s body, sinful sounds coming out of his lips swallowed by Kyungsoo.

“Soo, I wanna see you too,” Chanyeol found himself saying.

Never one to reject Chanyeol, Kyungsoo complied. He sat up and got rid of his shirt. And Chanyeol felt blessed. 5 years could truly change someone. The Kyungsoo he was seeing now had more muscle, and his chest more defined. The abs were not as hard as his own, but still very pleasant to see and feel. Overall, Kyungsoo’s body is 100000/10 in his opinion. And very hot.

“Fuck you look good,” Chanyeol moaned.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “You really are saying I look good when you’re this perfect?”

Chanyeol blushed under Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“Baby, you need to see yourself in the mirror," Kyungsoo winked.

Then he leaned down, kissing Chanyeol’s biceps, “To see these perfect arms,” then he moved his lips to Chanyeol’s jawline, “This beautiful face,” he gave a brief kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, making the other whine, wanting more, “Your perky, pink, very pretty nipples.” Chanyeol moaned loudly when Kyungsoo’s lips clamped on his nipples. Kyungsoo’s tongue trailed lower to Chanyeol’s abs, and even lower, to Chanyeol’s clothed dick. Kyungsoo gave his bulge a kiss, “And of course, your beautiful dick,” then his hand replaced his lips, “And perfect ass,” his other hand gave Chanyeol’s ass a smack.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathed out.

Giving Chanyeol’s bulge a squeeze, he whispered to his ear, “You are very sexy, baby.”

Chanyeol felt like he was going crazy. He wanted more, needed more. Kyungsoo was not doing enough to ease his frustrations.

“Soo,” he whined when Kyungsoo didn’t stop his teasing.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo stopped kissing his neck to look at his eyes.

“Fuck me.” Kyungsoo didn’t react, only his eyes grew bigger. “Fuck me, please.” Has always been sure Kyungsoo had a kink for begging, Chanyeol used it to his advantage. “I need you, Soo, I need you inside me, please, please.”

Chanyeol could swear he heard Kyungsoo growled, but that didn’t matter as Kyungsoo kissed him senselessly. He didn’t even know when the younger got him out of his jeans. All he knew was that he needed Kyungsoo.

Then Kyungsoo manhandled him, putting Chanyeol on his knees and elbows. Chanyeol could only moan when he felt Kyungsoo’s bulge against his ass. 

Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol's chin, tilted his face to give him another breathtaking kiss, his other hand went under Chanyeol’s skin-tight boxer to cup his ass. Chanyeol hissed to Kyungsoo’s mouth when he felt a cold finger against his hole.

The smaller stopped kissing to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside table, lathering his fingers with it. Chanyeol bit down his lower lip with anticipation of what was coming. 

Kyungsoo’s finger once again was against Chanyeol’s hole. The finger was circling around the tight opening, Chanyeol's eyes closed as he held back his moan.

Once again Kyungsoo gripped his chin to make him stop hiding his face, “Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you.” The command in Kyungsoo’s voice drove Chanyeol crazy.

Kyungsoo kept teasing around the entrance, making Chanyeol clenched around nothing. And so Chanyeol decided to tease as well, by grinding back on Kyungsoo.

That seemed to work, as the finger stopped moving and a groan was heard. The teeth on his neck also bit down a bit harder. “Baby, fuck.”

“Fingers, please, put them in me.” And that did the trick.

Kyungsoo started putting pressure on his fingers, trying to breach Chanyeol. But right before his finger could enter Chanyeol’s opening, Kyungsoo’s house bell rang.

Kyungsoo cursed, so did Chanyeol. Chanyeol then dropped down, face planted to the pillow and ass still up in the air. He definitely was disappointed that they were interrupted.

“It’s probably me next door neighbor asking for more eggs or something. I’ll be quick,” Kyungsoo said, planting a kiss on Chanyeol's forehead and gave his ass a light squeeze.

Kyungsoo then unceremoniously wiped his lubed fingers on the sheets, put on his shirt and got up.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol called out before Kyungsoo could leave the room, “Your hair.”

The younger smiled as he fixed his messy hair, and left.

After he was left alone, Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling. Although their moment was put on hold, he was happy he could finally kiss the lips he has been missing. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking of the possibility of them getting back together after tonight. He felt giddy and bubbly inside.

But then he heard a loud voice from outside, someone that sounded a lot like Minseok. Then Kyungsoo’s unusually high voice. The two usually were quiet, and calm. Hearing them talking loudly was not a good sign.

With a worried heart, Chanyeol put on his clothes back, and quietly opened the door of Kyungsoo’s bedroom. His eyes found Kyungsoo sitting on his sofa, head on his hands, looking stressed. To his left, in the almost same state, Minseok.

“So what?” Kyungsoo sounded very frustrated.

“Well, either a kiss with Jihyun or the photo would be out there.”

Photo? What photo?

Kyungsoo lifted up his head, his dark eyebrows were furrowed, “There’s no way you could tell it's me Chanyeol and me in the picture. It was super dark and my car windows are tinted.”

Car? 

“People know your car, Kyungsoo. And maybe no one could tell who you were kissing, but he definitely didn’t look like Jihyun. And I could tell it’s Chanyeol in the picture. Your sasaengs would be able too, then they would tell the other fans. We’re lucky the photographer is my college friend. Or you’d be done. Like done. They could run a story by now, ‘Do Kyungsoo is a cheater’ or other bad things they could write about you.”

Chanyeol was still wildly confused. What happened?

“You should be careful. You’re famous. Think twice before making out with someone in your car, in the open for anyone to see. People are counting down the days when they could see the perfect sweetheart boy fall down and fail.”

Oh. They got caught.

“Now please, Soo, just one kiss with Jihyun, let my friend take the picture, and your kiss with Chanyeol would be buried.”

Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo shaking his head, “No. It’s not fair to Chanyeol, or Jihyun. I’m not ashamed of my sexuality. I’ll come out then.”

Minseok took a deep, frustrated breath, “Kyungsoo, your career would --”

“Hyung, I honestly don’t care. For the last month I haven’t been happy. Today has been the happiest day for me. If being an actor means I will have to give up my life and happiness, I’m sorry, but I’d gladly quit.”

Always the same stubborn Soo.

“No. Don’t.”

Two heads snapped towards his direction.

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo got up and stepped closer to stand in front of him.

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s hands in his, “You’ve worked so hard, and have done so amazingly. This is your dream. I’m not letting you throw this away.”

“But I--”

Chanyeol cut him, “I know. It’s like lying to the whole world, and yourself. But I don’t mean you should keep hiding forever,” Chanyeol squeezed the hands in his as a form of support, “Make people can’t live without you. Make your company and your fans need you. Make them realize that even if you have feelings for other men they still need you and you’re still you. Then you can come out. Come out when they realize they can’t live without you.” 

When Kyungsoo showed no signs of replying, he continued, “Coming out now won’t do anyone any good. You’d have to admit your relationship with Jihyun is fake, that won’t be good for both sides. On top of that, you’d admit that you’ve lied, deliberately. People won’t take your side.”

“But I’d have to kiss Jihyun to get out of this,” While you’re the only one I want to kiss left unsaid by Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, you’re drunk. That’s why the ever careful Do Kyungsoo could lose his control and kiss me in his car,” Chanyeol humorlessly chuckled, “Deal with this, and then we’ll talk, okay?”

Kyungsoo was still hesitant, “I--”

“Go. I’ll be fine, I’ll call Yixing to pick me up. Tomorrow we can talk,” Chanyeol smiled.

Chanyeol felt his heart clenched when Kyungsoo and Minseok left the apartment, knowing by tomorrow a picture of Kyungsoo and Jihyun kissing would be everywhere. As he was about to call his friend, he realized his phone wasn’t in his pocket. He left it back in the restaurant. He smiled bitterly as he walked through the front door. He should've known better than to kiss someone who was drunk while being drunk himself. Lady luck was definitely not on his side tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"The food okay?" 

Chanyeol was sure his face had been burning and blushing since the second he saw Kyungsoo's face tonight. It was not the first time they went on a 'date' since the break up. But the word 'official date' was etched to his brain, sending butterflies flying in his stomach.

He could only manage a "Yes." knowing that if he said more, he would most probably choke on his food.

"Yeol," Kyungsoo reached out to his left hand, "Relax, please. It's just me," then smiled so brightly, so beautifully heart shaped like, Chanyeol's heart was doing backflips.

So he took a sip from his drink, and Kyungsoo rested his head on his right arm, pausing from his own dish. "Cute," he mumbled unconsciously. And this time Chanyeol choked.

.

After the choking incident, Chanyeol grew less nervous. He has embarrassed himself, what more worse could he do, right? 

Their conversation flowed smoother, time flew by. The clock showed 10 pm, but both were not ready to go home yet.

"I have a great idea. Probably illegal, but still great."

That worried Chanyeol. But also knowing Kyungsoo, he wouldn't think or do something illegal without any meanings behind it.

They kept talking. About everything and everyone. Then Kyungsoo drove the car through the neighborhood Chanyeol once knew by heart. 

"What are we doing here, Soo?" 

"You'll see."

Chanyeol had a guess as to where Kyungsoo might be driving them to. A bit proud when he was right when Kyungsoo parked his car in front of a convenience store. He got out of the car after throwing a sceptical look to the smaller.

Around him everything seemed still the same. Different colored buildings yeah, one building looked newer than the other. Chanyeol knew the lot was once occupied by a small park the residents used to hang out at. But other than that, everything felt familiar. Because it was once his home. Their home.

"Soo, don't tell me we're here for what I think we are."

Kyungsoo didn't answer, instead he took Chanyeol's hand, and started to walk towards a building they once spent so much time in. The apartment they used to live in together.

"Kyungsoo, I swear to God, if we're breaking into the building I am gonna walk out. I don't wanna go to jail!" Chanyeol hissed.

Kyungsoo snorted, "Don't worry, Yeol. I'll make sure Minseok will bail you out as well," he winked.

Chanyeol's protests went ignored. When they arrived in front of the building he was still (almost) begging for them not to go in. But then the door opened, to the face of their old landlady.

"Come in," she said cheerfully.

Chanyeol's forehead was creased, completely confused. 

"It's been a long time," she said as she hugged Kyungsoo. "So you two ..," she gestured between the two. Probably asking about their status.

Kyungsoo didn't answer, only smiled politely and asked something about things he accidentally left instead, she gave him a plastic bag. After saying goodbyes, they went up. To a place they used to call their second home.

The rooftop. 

The place that played a big role on why they chose the apartment. The space is huge and empty, and like the old time, there was an unmade tent. The tent was of good quality, they bought it after saving up for a whole month. The night they bought the tent, they failed horribly at making the tent, they decided to just sleep on top of the fabric, being cocooned by thick blankets. And that's how they always spent their time on the rooftop.

Like today. They sat on top of the tent, side by side, with snacks around them.

“I always come here whenever I’m feeling overwhelmed. The ahjumma is a fan, so it was easy to ask for her permission to keep our things here. I even left these snacks from my last visit,” Kyungsoo said.

“Is it hard? Being famous?”

Kyungsoo thought for a minute, “A little bit. Of course I love my job. But the constant spotlight is not really something I enjoy.”

Chanyeol nodded. He has heard not just from Kyungsoo and Yixing, but also Jongin, how keeping their lives private was a real challenge being a public figure, and being their partners as well. In times like these he was a bit grateful he was still kinda unknown.

Speaking of, “Oh, more people start listening to my music after you mentioned my name,” he blushed before saying, “Thank you.”

“You’re okay with that?”

And this is what he loved about Kyungsoo. So attentive.

“Not really. I’ve always thought that my achievements don’t matter if I receive help. I got so mad when my parents bought me an apartment,” he chuckled, “I refused Yixing's offer to be his writing partner, heck we broke up because I was too insecure to accept your help,” he paused to look up to the wide dark sky, “But life has taught me that getting help is okay. That I’m not less talented if someone helps me,” the taller smiled.

Kyungsoo’s hand found Chanyeol’s, lightly squeezing his fingers and rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. “Yeol, you’re amazingly talented. Your work only needs a little exposure and you’ll be set. Never once did I, or even Yixing, thought you need help because you’re not enough. We simply want to ease your burden." Chanyeol felt so natural to turn his palm around, so natural for their fingers to intertwine. "Our help will not discredit your effort."

And Chanyeol hasn't felt complete in years. Having Kyungsoo's hand in his has been definitely what he's been missing and needing.


End file.
